


YuGiOh Spinoff Fillathon

by AuroraFantasy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Gen, Idols, Prompt Fill, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraFantasy/pseuds/AuroraFantasy
Summary: Fills of prompts from heartlandcity on dreamwidth. Prompts are in the chapter notes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For adreus; prompt was, "shark blowing all his $$$ whaling for his waifu in mobage". Anyone who has seen my twitter knows my mobage woes, so I was eager to fill this.  
> Additional notes to the references made in this fill: the game featured is Aikatsu: Photo On Stage!!. The rarest kind of card you can get is known as a Premium Rare, and you only have a 2% chance of getting one in a standard roll. [This](https://68.media.tumblr.com/accafacf33cfd8921d15b3ab516d9d58/tumblr_onnosgBAkJ1u9t3d7o1_540.png) [is](https://68.media.tumblr.com/93ef6a7f96fbf9c216b6db270aa22dde/tumblr_onnot8m2ip1u9t3d7o1_540.jpg) [Seira](https://68.media.tumblr.com/8f343c9a10169d72da091145868377ce/tumblr_onnotv0IlF1u9t3d7o1_540.jpg), who, to add insult to injury, only has PRs that are only available for a limited time as of my posting this. "DreAca" is short for Dream Academy, the school Seira attends, which is the rival school of the one the main protagonists in Aikatsu attend. [Kii](https://68.media.tumblr.com/6771d43013f77d5d5c02c632c59149c8/tumblr_onnouvEQxr1u9t3d7o1_540.png) is Seira's best friend, and is, in fact, the best DreAca. [TriStar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Urxw-OyRsfQ) is an idol unit. And, for those not in the know, "whaling" is when someone spends hundreds of real life dollars on a mobile game.

Durbe was the first to rush to Nasch's room the morning a pained shriek erupted throughout the Kamishiro mansion.

"Gone -- she's gone! She's really gone!"

"Who's gone, Nasch?" Durbe asked, panicked. Do you want me to go check on Merag?"

"I'm fine, I have no idea what he's so worked up about," Merag yawned sleepily as the other Barians made their way into his room. "He probably lost one of his stupid Sonic plushies or something."

"Seira! She's gone!" Nasch screamed as he frantically turned his phone screen to everyone. "All of my Seira PRs are gone!"

Durbe sighed in relief before sitting next to Nasch on the bed. "Is that what you're worried about? It's just a game, Nasch. You can always get her ba -"

"It is _not_ 'just a game', Durbe. I spent thousands of yen on each of those."

Mizael, who was halfway out the room at the realization that there was no immediate danger, stopped in the doorway and looked at the now crying Nasch. "...You've spent several thousand yen on a phone game? Are you serious?"

"I don't want to hear this from _you_ of all people, Mizael." Nasch rerouted as he wiped an angry tear from his eye. "You have twenty identical statues of dragons holding orbs from the flea market that cost 30,000 each."

"At least those are tangible. And they're _not_ identical. They're all individuals with their own names and personalities --"

"I think the real issue here is Shark has been chastising us for playing this game for months, only to be spending money on it behind our backs the entire time," Alit chimed in as he gestured towards Gilag. "It serves him right."

"Real men don't need to whale for their favorites, anyways," Gilag added. "If your favorite doesn't come to you in a free roll, it means she hasn't deemed you worthy. Besides, _Kii_ is the best DreAca."

The arguing continued throughout the morning; Mizael and Merag had long left to focus on other important things, while Durbe stayed to try to alleviate the arguing to no avail.

"I just... don't understand what happened to her," Nasch said to Durbe when everyone else left as he scrolled through his phone. "It's not even possible for them to just va --" Before he could finish his thought, an image on the screen made his hand shake so violently he dropped his phone. An N idol, one he didn't even notice because Ns were useless and he regularly cleaned his out, was suddenly maxed out.   
  
Vector smiled to himself when he heard the profanities attached to his name emerging from Nasch's lips as he looked down at his matching set of TriStar PRs on his phone.    



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for shadowskiel; prompt was, "Kaito's over usage of Photon Transformation begins turning him into a Barian....." and boy howdy do I love Barian transformation.

It wasn’t anything to worry about at first.

Bumps started appearing on his body one day after a long Photon Mode session -- small ones, like that of a bug bite. Kaito was used to bug bites. His favorite place was the mountains. He didn’t think anything of it.

The bumps started to bruise as they got bigger. His skin grew discolored; the bumps were turning yellow with the surrounding skin becoming black and purple. They could be hidden under his clothing, however, so Kaito didn’t panic. He didn’t have a choice in the matter, anyway. This was the only thing he could do to help Haruto.

His hair was starting to change at this point. It’d always been thick and voluminous, but now it felt as if it was hardening. The color was leaving his teal bangs, slowly assimilating to the pale blond the body of his hair adorned. He ran tests, but they still came back as being his DNA. The substance, however, was unidentified. Fear started to seep into the cracks of Kaito’s psyche at this point, but he forced himself to stay strong. For Haruto.

Kaito’s arms were completely black now. He wore gloves to avoid suspicion, though it only did so much with the talons growing in place of fingertips. The bumps, which had become pale yellow gems at some point, were now also noticeable if one looked close enough through his jacket. It was also around this time that Kaito realized not only that he could go up to an hour without breathing, but also that he frequently forgot to breathe as if it wasn’t a necessity for him anymore. Still, tests came up inconclusive, and, Kaito dreaded that he may be too far into the process to go back to normal anyways.

People finally took notice. It was hard not to; his hair had become one solid, hard shape, the blue mark that used to help him duel was constantly under his left eye, and the black discoloration had made its way to his face. Kaito himself had also become aware of his nose and mouth readily shrinking. Though he knew confrontation with others on just what was happening to him was inevitable, he chose to put it off as long as he could. He opted to stay locked in his room at all times unless there was a new Numbers to be hunted or Haruto needed him, and refused to show himself besides that.

***

“Do you really have any right to criticize me? We’re the same, you know,” Tron taunted as he removed his mask for the second time during their duel -- there was no face on his left, but a nebula with a black hole where his eye should be. “You don’t come out of the parallel worlds unscathed, you know. It seems you coward father chose to have you take his punishment for him. How cruel! Still,” Tron tauntingly continued, Kaito wordless in anger the entire speech, “I’d much rather be in your situation than mine. They’re destroying  _ my _ body. They’re making  _ you _ one of  _ them _ .”

***

The energy being that referred to himself as Barian emerged from Faker’s body in defeat as Kaito held a now-purified Haruto. He held his younger brother close as he whispered that he didn’t have any reason to be afraid anymore, before noticing nothing had changed to his own form.

“Did you think winning that duel would turn you back to normal?” Barian asked before letting out a loud cackle. “Don’t kid yourself; there’s no going back. You’re a Barian now. Welcome to the team, scum!” And, with that, the form flashed out of existence before Kaito could ask any questions. 

Kaito stood where he was, ignoring the falling rubble, the pleas of his friends and brother, the scurrying of Orbital 7 to try to save Kaito’s father from dying, and despaired as he realized just what length he went to to sacrifice his humanity for his brother.


End file.
